Sleep With Me
by KateMB
Summary: Kate can't sleep. Rick can't either. So, they 'can't sleep' together. Fun, sexy fluff ensues at Kate's apartment. The final chapter has lots of delicious smut.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Kate Christie's post on Tumblr:

_You can't sleep?_

_Me either._

_Let's can't sleep together._

There are no secrets or spoilers. I'd say this takes place in a blend of Season 3 & 4 time because they haven't admitted their love to each other (yet), but there are mentions of how ready she is for a relationship with him as if she's been working on her issues. Overall, this is just fun, lovable, sexy fluff. Will be at least three chapters long.

Rated M for language and hot sexy times.

*Thoughts are _italicized_.*

*Texts are **bold**.*

**Sleep With Me Part 1**

Kate tosses and turns in bed, trying to get comfortable. She had a tough day at work. So tough that Castle talked her into taking a quick nap in the break room to refuel herself. She came home around 10, ate a little leftover Chinese food, did her laundry, and took a shower. It's now 1, and she's been trying to get to sleep for a half-hour. She pushes the covers back and swings her legs over the side of her bed. She grabs her purple nightshirt and puts it on. She had been wearing it, but it got too warm. So, she opted for sleeping naked, which she likes to do on some nights. She heads to her kitchen, seeking out a late-night snack. She opens her fridge, but nothing stands out. She spots her wine rack after closing the fridge, and she thinks that wine could be the trick. She wanders around her apartment, sipping her red wine, trying to figure out if there's something to do to keep her entertained and/or tire her. She knows reading is an option, but she feels bored with her current Patterson book. She's secretly eagerly waiting for the next Nikki Heat book to be released. _Hopefully, he'll give me an advanced copy._

She sits at her kitchen island to finish her wine and pictures Castle sleeping in his bed. _If he's sleeping, why can't I get to sleep? It was a tough day for both of us._ She sighs and goes to set her glass in the sink. She uses the bathroom and returns to bed, grabbing her cellphone from a bedside table. She lies down on her back, not bothering with the covers, and browses some Temptation Lane clips on YouTube. She watches a few and shuts her eyes at times to get sleepy. But she's still very awake. She gives up and sets her phone back on the table. She tosses her nightshirt off and pulls the covers back up. She folds her arms, sets her hands behind her head, and stares at the ceiling. She takes a breath, closes her eyes, and sighs, "Rick…"

Rick sits at his desk writing and glances at the time. He realizes he should get to bed, but he isn't tired. The case he worked on with Beckett was extra tough. A man was responsible for his so-called beloved nephew's death, and it was difficult to track down evidence that pinned him as the killer. As trying as it was, he's surprised he isn't tired. He finishes up his current paragraph and eventually reaches a stopping point. He shuts things down, grabs his cellphone, and heads to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He strips on his way to the bathroom and grabs a quick shower. While he's toweling himself off, his mind wanders to Kate. _I can't believe how good she looked today. I swear she gets more beautiful every day._ She wore a simple red t-shirt, black blazer, and jeans. _Those jeans were tight. The t-shirt too. I'd have been happier if she completely ditched the blazer._ Her hair was down, a bit curlier than usual. _Her hair's gorgeous no matter what she does with it. But today…wow._ He wraps the towel low around his waist and goes to sit on his bed. He imagines her lying in her bed on her stomach, her hair fallen all around her. Her gorgeous hair… What was it about her hair? He's never been so affected by a woman's hair before. It must be because it matches her gorgeous face so well. He lies back on the bed, still feeling pretty awake. He reaches for his phone, which he had thrown onto the bed, and checks out Twitter. Then he messes around with Bike Baron and Angry Birds Space. He sets his phone on a bedside table and stands up to retrieve his boxers. After slipping them on, he ventures out to the kitchen to find something to drink. He takes a glass of water back to bed, slides under the covers, and puts the TV on. He flips around for a while and settles on Pawn Stars on The History Channel. He finishes his water quickly, setting the empty glass down on the table beside his phone. He picks up his phone to look at the time: 2 o'clock. _It was a long day, and now it's a long night._ He moans in frustration and shuts his eyes to will himself to sleep. Despite his mind returning to Kate.

Kate opens her eyes and groans at her failed attempt to sleep. She suddenly has a craving for something sweet, but she knows the only sweet stuff in her fridge is fruit. And that's not what she wants. Her thoughts flow back to Rick, knowing he loves ice cream and all kinds of other sweet junk. _Maybe he's still awake too. Only one way to know…_ She reaches for her phone and sends a text his way.

Rick is startled when his phone buzzes, thinking something might be wrong with whoever has texted him. He grabs his phone and is more curious when he sees the text is from Beckett.

**Hey. You still awake?**

He smiles, assured that everything is alright and wondering what she wants.

**Hey. Yeah. What's up?**

She grins, feeling not so alone, though she didn't realize till now that she felt alone. She takes a breath, pondering what she really wants. _Do I ask him? What if he's not interested?_ She decides to try diving headfirst and not look back. She's had some wine, is naked, and believes sleep won't come anytime soon. _Why not?_

**My fridge and freezer are empty. Not completely. Don't think I'm starving myself. **(At this he chuckles a bit.)** I have a sweets craving. All I have is fruit.**

**And you're texting me? What's wrong with fruit?**

She shakes her head, snickering.

**Yes, I'm texting you, and I'm not hungry for fruit.**

She laughs at that text as she sends it. If it "sounds" angry, she didn't mean it that way. He's taken aback and smiles at her for choosing him to text, even if it's only to rant about her empty fridge and freezer. He can't decide what to text back, and his phone buzzes again.

**Do you have whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and ice cream?  
Duh, of course you do. You, Castle, are a sweets freak.**

She laughs when she sends it, and he laughs when he reads it.

**Sweets freak? Is that your new pet name for me?**

Cue the classic Beckett eyeroll that he knows will happen. And he's right, though she's smirking when she does it.

**WHY would I call you that? It's ridiculous.**

**Hahaha!**

**Don't make me shoot you through the phone!**

**Don't make me laugh.**

**Through the phone? Really, Beckett?**

***glaring eyes*******

She's not really glaring. She's just messing with him. But Castle doesn't know that. He jumps a bit; he can picture her glare so clearly. He doesn't get the chance to think of a response because his phone buzzes again.

**Don't fret, Castle.**

He grins and returns to the topic at hand.

**You were saying you're hungry for sweets. And yes, you're right, I have all of those yummy items.**

She breathes deeply and texts…

**You want to come over and bring those items with you?**

After hitting SEND, a slow blushing grin forms on her face.

Rick looks dumbfounded, and it's a minute or so before her phone dings again.

**I… Uh… Yeah?**

**I'm serious, Rick.**

_Oh, it's 'Rick' now. Well then…_ He gets out of bed quickly, his mind travelling a million places. He's so frantic while putting plaid green pajama bottoms and a plain gray t-shirt on that he doesn't think to text her back. He slips socks on, pockets his phone, and heads to the kitchen to pack up the sweet goodies and a couple icepacks in a cooler. He whips his phone out to double check something.

**What kind of ice cream? Do you have an ice cream scoop?**

She's relieved when she "hears" from him, not sure how he reacted to her last text. She figured it would take more convincing that she's serious.

**I think I do. What kind do you got?**

**I'll bring one anyway. Just in case. How does vanilla bean sound?**

**Excellent! **(She feels a sudden burst of excitement.) **You're really coming over?**

He adds an ice cream scoop to the cooler and zips up the cooler before reading the text. When he does, he grins.

**Yes, Kate. I'll see you soon.**

He goes to slip shoes and a jacket on. He pockets his phone and keys. Just before returning to the cooler, he decides it's best to write a note for Alexis and Martha. His note is simple:  
~Kate called and asked me to come over. If I don't come back before sunrise, I'll see you eventually during the daylight hours. Don't worry.~

He tapes the note to the refrigerator and ponders packing an overnight bag. It is after 2 AM; how can he really expect to come home when it's already that late? Then he remembers the bag of spare clothes and necessities he has in his car just for emergencies. _Perfect._ And soon he is in his car on his way to Kate's apartment.

Kate stays in bed a while, kinda in disbelief that Castle's coming over and they're going to eat ice cream in the middle of the night. She wants more than ice cream, of course. She wants him. She's always wanted him. She can't get her mind off of him. Being naked doesn't help control her thoughts, but it's oddly warm tonight. Her mind wanders to the real reason she wanted him to bring whip cream. She doesn't want it for the ice cream. Her thoughts take her to all the sexy things they could do with it, and she's sure he's game. But wait… Shouldn't she feel nervous? After all, she and Castle have not yet taken that step or any steps close enough to that step. _Why am I not scared to death? I guess I'm more ready than I thought I was._ She gets up out of bed and slips on her nightshirt. Feeling braver and braver, she doesn't put anything else on. She heads into the bathroom and combs her hair a bit, leaving it down because she knows he likes it that way. She stares at her face, and she thinks she doesn't look very tired. She splashes some water on herself anyway and quickly pats herself dry with a hand towel. Feeling satisfied with her looks, she leaves and proceeds to the kitchen with her phone (just in case). She opens a cabinet and ponders pulling out two bowls. He's bringing chocolate syrup, so they do need bowls and spoons. No eating from the carton this time, not that she usually does. She stands beside a stool waiting for him, the bowls and spoons sitting on the island in front of her. She's barefoot despite the floor feeling slightly chilly. _He's gonna flip when he sees me. I know he will._ She tugs on some of her hair, twirling it while smiling and thinking of him. She pulls at her large nightshirt to uncover one of her shoulders. _Yeah, he'll like that._ She shakes her head, still smiling, still not fully believing how free she feels and that he's coming over…until there's the knock on her door.

Rick rides the elevator in her building, not believing he's about to be with her in the middle of the night sharing ice cream and who-knows-what-else. He sure hopes there will be more than ice cream sundaes involved, but he doesn't want to push it. He'll take her lead. If nothing else, it'll be a fun, childish night between best friends. And maybe he'll get to know more about her, get some more glimpses of the fun side she hides. It'll be a slumber party. He snickers at that, thinking of the countless slumber parties Alexis has been to and hosted. Slumber parties are such a girl thing, and yet, he's about to have one with Kate. _Funny! Maybe we'll share secrets and play Truth Or Dare._ But of course he realizes that those activities could lead to other, more adult activities since there's a strong attraction between them. _Follow her lead. Don't lose control. We'll probably end up watching a movie._ He soon reaches her door, takes a breath, and knocks. When she opens it, there's a huge grin on her face, and the next thing he notices is her bare shoulder. He eyes her up head to toe and back again. _Oh shit._

She sees him checking her out, and it makes her smile more, if that's even possible. "Hi," she says, shyly.

His eyes lock with hers, and he replies, "Hi." He smiles, and she moves aside to let him in. After shutting the door and locking it, he hands her the cooler, and she watches him drop another bag, looking puzzled. "I don't think I'll be returning home tonight, do you," he says, explaining, "So, I brought the bag of spare clothes that I usually keep in my trunk.

"Smart thinking," she says. "Uhh, you can put that in my bedroom. If you want. Or near my bedroom."

He stands dumbfounded; she just said "my bedroom" twice. That's always seemed like forbidden territory to him. Somehow in the process of considering what she told him, he manages to tug his jacket off and hang it up. She takes control thanks to his silence: "Here. Give it to me. And you take the cooler to the kitchen. The bowls and spoons are already out." She hands him back the cooler, and she takes his bag to her room. He kicks his shoes off, walks into the kitchen, and sets the cooler on the island, opening it and pulling out the goodies. He stops when he sees her walking back to him. He stares at her long, gorgeous legs. _They look so smooth_. He wonders about the nightshirt. _She has to be wearing something underneath, right?_ He eyes her breasts. _It sure doesn't look like it._ She stops in her tracks when she observes him staring, and she stares back. _Hmm. Gray t-shirt. Green plaid… Looks really good. He looks really good._ She continues to the island and grabs the ice cream scoop. "You want to make your own, or should I make it for you," she asks, standing next to him.

"I can fix it myself," he responds, "I'm a big boy."

She smirks and teases, "I'm sure you are. (She pauses.) But you don't always act like one." She opens the ice cream and scoops some into her bowl. She squirts a mess of chocolate syrup on top.

"Haha, detective." He scoops his own ice cream – a lot of it – and squirts just the right amount of syrup on top. He watches as she grabs her spoon and looks at her, bewildered. "You requested whip cream. Why did I bring it if you don't want it on your ice cream?"

"I… Umm," she stutters, trying not to reveal her truest desire for the whip cream. "I'm saving it for later," she states simply without so much of a hint as to what she's hoping they'll do with it.

"Later? What could possibly be later?"

She glares at him and says, "Shut up and eat your ice cream." She walks away to the couch with her bowl and spoon, and she can feel his eyes on her. His breath catches, and she knows it. _He has no idea._

They're sitting on her couch eating ice cream as if they've done this a million times before. Kate's legs are crossed towards him, and she glances at him while spooning another bite into her mouth. She looks away, and then Rick peeks at her. "Nice slumber party, huh," he says.

She puts the spoon in her bowl, which she then lowers. She turns and gives him a look. Not a glare. Not a smirk. More of a blank expression, but she is amused. "A slumber party?"

"When we're two friends sharing ice cream in the middle of the night in our PJs, what do you call it?" He takes another spoonful.

"I guess you're right," she replies, "I didn't realize that when I asked you to come over." She pauses, stares ahead, and smiles softly. "This is good. The ice cream, I mean." She continues eating before adding, "The slumber party too."

"It's all good. Ice cream can't not be good," he says, and he gets a sudden fun idea. "Want to see who can finish first?"

"You're not worried about brain freeze?"

"Never, Beckett!"

She smirks at him, and he smirks back. "Game on," she declares.

Thirty seconds or so later… "DONE!" A spoon clangs loudly in a bowl, and Kate leaps up, lifting an arm in victory. She looks down at Rick with a huge smile on her face and watches him finish the last few morsels in his bowl. She lowers her arm and heads to the kitchen. She puts her bowl in the sink and is quickly beside him again. He sets his bowl on her coffee table and tells her, "Congrats…on not being a loser."

"You just hate it when you don't win," she responds, "So, what do I get?"

He looks at her puzzled. "Huh?"

"Well, I won. The winner should get something, shouldn't she?"

He shakes his head. "We never set that rule."

"Because you rushed me into a competition without giving me time to think about rules," she says, annoyed.

"Who needs rules," he wonders.

"Figures you'd say that, Mr. Rules-Are-Meant-To-Be-Broken." He doesn't respond right away, and she adds, "The point is: I won. Deal with it." She takes a breath and leans in close to his ear. He freezes, feeling surprised at her closeness. She smiles sexily, but it fades… "I can kick your ass in anything, Castle." She pulls back with her serious detective face on, but it doesn't last. Her face softens, and he smiles at her. "How about a little Truth Or Dare," he suggests.

"No one can win at that game," she counters back, "That's no fun." She pouts, and he thinks it's the cutest thing in the world. "Oh, there can be plenty of fun in this game," he informs her mischievously. The pout disappears in a flash, and she asks, "Truth or dare?"

He chuckles and sits back against the couch, pretending to ponder which to choose. "Hmm, decisions decisions…" She's watching intently and jumps back, laughing, when he sits up and gets in her face, exclaiming, "Dare!" Now she sits back, wondering what she should make him do. A couple moments go by, and she says, "I dare you to call Espo and when he answers, hang up on him." She tries not to giggle as he pulls out his phone. He's not going to turn down such a simple dare.

"Really, Beckett," he says, waiting for Esposito to answer, "How childish of you."

Esposito rolls over as his ringing cellphone blares in the silence of his bedroom. He can barely open his eyes, and he almost drops his phone after he grasps it. "What the hell does Castle want," he groans. Reluctantly, he answers, "Castle, this better be good or I'm gonna whoop your ass." The next thing he hears is the dial tone, and he curses the name Rick Castle.

Beckett is laughing up a storm once Castle tells her how Esposito greeted him, and he joins in the laughter. He almost cracked before he hung up. What makes them stop and freeze is his phone ringing; Espo's calling him back. Their eyes lock, and she says, "I never said to answer if he called back." They stare at his phone, and it soon stops ringing. Then, there's another ding-a-ling notifying that he has a voicemail message. He calls in to his voicemail, puts it on speaker, and holds it up for both of them to hear.

Espo's sleepy-but-frustrated message: "Castle! What the fuck, bro? If I see you tomorrow… No. The next time. I see you. You're gonna… I'm gonna… I'll get you back, and you won't see it coming. Don't mess with a bro's sleep. I'll tell Beckett on you."

Kate cannot hold back her immense laughter as she listens to the message. She falls back, lying on the couch, once it's over, laughing so hard that tears form in her eyes. Rick pockets his phone and can't help but laugh too, but it's mainly because of her laughter. He cannot believe how much she's laughing. Her hands cover her face, and she tries to calm herself and wipes the tears away. "He has no idea I'm in on this." She laughs again, not as hard, but he stops when he spots how her nightshirt has risen up, exposing more of her delicious thighs.

She takes a few deep breaths before sitting back up and warning him, "You might wind up dead when you see him again."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love it when I tell him it was all thanks to YOU."

"There's no need to tell him that."

"I'm sure he'll have a good laugh over it. He'd never kill you."

"He might still kill you, Castle, no matter the reason you called and woke him. But if you're good…I might have your back." She nudges his shoulder, and he gives her a warm smile. He turns to her and returns to their game. "So… Kate, truth or dare?"

"Oooh, that's tough," she responds, closing her eyes. _There's no telling what he could make me do. Or what he could ask me._ She opens her eyes and makes her decision. "Truth," she states, facing him almost completely.

"Excellent choice," he says. He looks her up and down and asks carefully, "What are you wearing under your nightshirt?"

She blushes. Tries not to. Tries to hide it. But he sees it, and he knows her answer will be good. "Well, Rick…" Before she continues, he interjects, "Remember that this is Truth Or Dare. You have to answer honestly." She nods in agreement and looks down. She can't look him in the eyes when she says softly, "Nothing."

Rick perks up and almost loses his breath. "What's that, Kate?" He wants to hear it louder.

She looks him in the eyes this time. "I'm wearing nothing underneath," she says in her normal voice. She laughs at his sexy smirk and asks, "Truth or dare, Castle?"

"Truth," he says, without looking away and very curious about what she wants to know about him. He watches as she licks her lips. She believes she should ask a question that's just as juicy as his. "What do you usually wear to bed?"

He smirks again and says, "Why, Beckett, you didn't have to resort to Truth Or Dare to ask me that."

"Answer the question," she demands.

"Okay okay," he responds, "Don't shoot me." She chuckles and listens intently. "There are nights when I sleep naked, and other nights I sleep in boxers."

She closes her eyes and has to catch her breath. Opening her eyes, she inquires, "But most nights you wear…"

"Boxers." he answers, "And I'll usually put a t-shirt on when I wake up. Cause sometimes I let Alexis come in to snuggle or motivate me to get moving. Or she pops in to see me before she heads out somewhere." He takes a breath and leans in to her ear to murmur, "But sleeping naked is very comfortable. You should do it sometime in my bed. With or without me. You'd never want to sleep in your bed again." He pulls back and sees that she's shivering. He looks at her arms and sees goosebumps. He knows both have to be from him. After a few moments of silence, she speaks without thinking, "I bet your bed's spacious too. Lots of room to roll around doing God knows what."

"What" he asks, stunned at what she said.

"What," she bounces back quickly, locking eyes with him.

"Don't think I didn't hear you," he says.

Kate smiles and leans in close, not breaking eye contact as she reaches for his empty bowl. Rick can't stop staring as she takes the bowl to the kitchen sink. _God, she really isn't wearing anything underneath that. Wow!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so very much for all the Story Alerts and for favoriting this story. It lights me up when I see those in my e-mail. Reviews are even better, so keep them coming. :D**

**One word summing up this chapter: SEX!  
Get ready, boys and girls, cause it's gonna get naughty. ;)**

**Don't expect Part 3 soon. I won't finish it before Castle's epic season finale, and that finale will consume me for days. Also, Part 3 will have a lot more fun. It'll take time to write out all that good stuff. I promise it'll be worth the wait.**

**Reminder: their thoughts are **_**italicized**_**.**

******Sleep With Me Part 2**

They sit together on her couch, not knowing what to say or do next. Kate lies back on a pillow against the armrest and keeps her nightshirt from riding up while she stretches her legs. Her feet come to rest on his lap, and he tells himself not to freeze up. He relaxes against the back of the couch, looks down at her, and says, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Do you see a TV anywhere, Rick," she asks, making a note to continue calling him 'Rick' in order to keep things on a personal level.

"I… Uhhh," he mutters, looking around her apartment. "You don't have a TV?" He looks back to her, surprised.

"I have one in my bedroom," she clarifies, "So if we watch a movie, we'll have to watch it all curled up in my bed." Her smile does not go unnoticed by him. In fact, almost none of her smiles tonight do. Her feet begin moving around his thighs and knees playfully, bumping and poking him. He smiles back and says boldly, "That's not a bad idea."

"No, it's not, but I don't feel like watching a movie," she says, her voice lowering. She shuts her eyes. "Mmm….rub my feet."

"Seriously? I'm not your servant."

She stills her feet, fights a laugh, and says, "Yes, seriously. I'm sure you have very capable hands. So… Rub my feet."

"I didn't hear the magic word, Kate," he teases.

She opens her eyes and gives him a look. "Oh no. No. I'm the cop, and I'm telling you to rub my feet. You don't get to toy with me like that." She renders him speechless because he didn't expect to deal with the tough Beckett side of her. She smiles softly and whispers, "Please." She relaxes as he clutches her left foot and gives it a good massage. _I knew his hands would feel good anywhere on me. _His gaze focuses on what he's doing, but it shifts to her face when she moans. He feels tight in his PJ bottoms. _Calm down. Down!_

"It was such a long day today," she murmurs, "That feels good." Her fingers press into her thighs as her hands continue holding her shirt._ Damn, he's good._

He grins and soon massages her other foot, and she moans again. She purrs too: "Thank you, Rick…" Whoa, he never heard that tone before! He likes it. His eyes move over her body and linger on her thighs. He breathes deeply.

When he's finished, his tone lowers too, "What else do you want?"

"So much," she whispers. His mouth drops, and she opens her eyes. "Don't be so shocked," she says in her normal tone, and he closes his mouth. She sits up and plants her feet back on the floor. She takes his hand in hers and locks eyes with him. _This is it. Has to be. No going back. No reason to be "scared" anymore. Why was I?_ She smiles softly and then turns serious. "Rick… I care so much for you. I've been working on my issues for us to break down the wall around my heart. I'm so glad I have," she tells him.

_What the hell do I say to that?_ He grips her hand tightly and replies, "I… I'm glad too. I really am. (He gives a warm smile.) And how…uhh… It's going well?"

"What do you think?" She places her other hand on his face and stares lovingly into his eyes. Eyelove, eyesex, whatever you want to call it… It consumes them until her eyes falter to his lips. She moves closer to him and presses her lips to his.

She feels alive: _This is really happening. Wow, his lips are like satin. Oh yeahhh._

His mind and body are on overload: _Is this really happening? Hell yeah, this is happening. Her lips feel so warm._

Their kiss starts out slow; they take time enjoying it, not wanting to rush. He lets her lead but moans when she opens her mouth to slip her tongue out and over his bottom lip. His moan turns her on like nothing else, and she keeps tonguing his lip. This encourages him to open his mouth, and she slides her tongue right through. She tilts her head, and slow is not an option anymore. Their kiss deepens as their tongues meet with both of them moaning loudly. And they're both thinking the same thing: _Wow._ Their sweaty hands clench tightly until she takes hers away to grip the back of his neck. His hand runs up her back while his other becomes lost in her hair. They both believe they've never felt anything as good as kissing each other. She moans again, which makes him moan again, and they can't get enough…

Passion. Love. Both exist so strongly between them. And now they're letting those feelings out. In the beautiful, heated way they should. Finally.

She moves her fingers to their joined mouths, feeling their kiss, and he thinks that is very sexy. Moments later, he breaks the kiss abruptly, since they do need to resume breathing, and plants a kiss on her fingers. She's gasping for air and feels a fresh rush of heat when he grabs her wrist and kisses the palm of her hand. He takes their hands away and settles against the couch to catch his breath.

"That was…"

"Oh yeah," she agrees, knowing he's feeling the same way she is.

They're silent for a couple minutes, and then she tells him, "You taste like vanilla and coffee. Amazing." She smiles and looks down, having a moment of shyness. He brings a hand to her chin, and she looks back up at him.

"Coffee? Really? Does that mean I drink too much of it?" He traces a finger along her jaw as she softly giggles. She shakes her head, and he continues, "The vanilla would be from the ice cream."

"Yeah," she says, nodding in agreement. "The coffee… There's no way you drink more than I do." They share a laugh over that, and he says softly, "You taste like heaven on Earth. Like a delicious strawberry that's just ripened and is ready to be devoured." She looks at him like only she can, like he has recited a poem that's all about her. "And vanilla too," he adds. She grins and asks, "You want to taste more?"

"More kissing? Always." He grins back, and her eyes become completely lost in his again, feeling love stemming from their word that means so much. Her spell is broken when he begins leaning in. She stops him by saying, "That's not what I meant." His mouth drops as if he's going to say something, but he doesn't. He watches her get up, go to the kitchen, and put away their forgotten goodies. He almost starts drooling when she makes her way to her bedroom. She faces him and beckons him with her fingers and eyes. He protests, "Kate. We don't have to… I mean, I want to, but don't feel pressure to…"

"Hush up." She grins brightly at his anxiety-mixed-with-arousal and responds, "I don't feel any pressure. I know we don't have to. I know you want to. I want to too." She continues on her path and asks, "So, are you coming?" She doesn't have to ask that twice, and she giggles at the double entendre. _Oh, she giggles. Does she do that in bed too? Oooh! Does she scream?_ He's about to find out.

*page break*

Rick stands in the doorway gazing around Kate's bedroom. He takes it all in, finally seeing the place where she finds serenity and where she sleeps every night. It's the place only she is allowed in unless she allows you in. It's the place where she keeps her secrets and treasures. Surely there are other rooms containing secrets, but only someone special can discover the ones in her bedroom. Maybe he'll be that someone special. She stands in front of him in awe of his observing. He spots his bag on the floor to his right, looks to her, and grins. "Did you plan to call me this late at night, or did you need a booty call," he wonders, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Her mouth drops, and she feigns offense, "No! No. (She calms down.) I finally took a step in the right direction."

"I was just messing with you."

"Yeah, you do that a lot." She smirks.

"Have to keep you on your toes. Just like you keep me on mine," he says, moving towards her. He slips his arms around her and makes another observation: "I can't believe how short you are."

"Why do you think I wear such high heels," she banters back.

"Of course," he states before turning serious. Their eyes lock again, and he tells her, "I care about you too." Before he can continue, she says, "I think it's more than that." He nods and continues, "You know I've wanted you since we first met. Back then it probably would've been a one-night stand. Now… This means more to me than just sex. I like being with you no matter what we're doing." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up to match his height. "It means more to me too. So much more. And maybe this night is the start of something…"

"A relationship?" There is so much hope in his eyes.

She nods and warns him, "Don't get carried away with that."

"I won't," he replies, and she smiles. "I can't believe we're here," she says.

"I can't believe it either," he responds softly. She leans in and plants a soft kiss on his neck. "And I can't believe you just did that."

She pulls back, chuckling softly. She whispers in his ear, "How about this?" She kisses his ear and slowly sucks on his lobe. She kisses the spot right below his ear, and it makes him moan. She pulls back to see his eyes closed, anticipating what she'll do next. She grins, kisses his jaw, and runs her tongue along his lips. He moans and grips her tighter. She feels how much he wants her, especially once he lifts her up and holds her even tighter against him. She gasps and instinctively wraps her legs around him, and he groans at his hardness pressing between her legs. They see the lust in each other's eyes, and she presses her forehead to his. "Ohh Rick. I've wanted you for so long," she whispers, "Just as long as you've wanted me."

He whispers her name, feeling on top of the world at knowing for sure that she's always wanted him. Their heads break apart as he carries her to the bed. She plants light, affectionate kisses on his lips. When he finally kisses back, it's passionate and they don't waste any time going slow. They moan deeply, their tongues mingling greedily, needing to feed the fire burning within them. He sets her on the bed and starts pulling away, but her arms don't let him go. She yanks him on top of her as she lies across the bed. Their kissing never falters, and she runs her feet up & down his legs. Their bodies begin moving together impulsively, and he thrusts against her, catching her gasps in his mouth.

Eventually, the need for air reaches them, and they break apart breathlessly. Their heated movements stop as well. A minute later, Rick says, "We're not going to get very far if kissing makes us unable to breathe." Kate smirks and says, "You have a point. But I like kissing you." He kisses her quickly, and she says, "We should get more comfortable." She pushes him off of her and moves to lie against the pillows. When he sees what she means, he follows suit. He reaches for her, and she lets herself be tugged underneath him. They kiss again, and he murmurs, "I like kissing you too." She moans, and their tongues mingle briefly. She then sighs at the feel of his lips moving over her jaw and down to her neck. He doesn't stay long enough, in her opinion. He has a question that he needs an answer to. It's bugging him that much.

"Kate," he says, making eye contact with her.

"Yeah," she says slightly out of breath. She slides her hands up his arms to his shoulders, rubbing them affectionately.

"Why did you text me and invite me over?"

"Really, Castle? You need to know this right now?"

"I'm extremely curious."

She kisses him because she can and answers his question: "I couldn't sleep. I tried different things and winded up with a sugar craving. My mind was already on you, so I texted you. I took the chance that you might be awake too."

"You were already thinking about me? I was thinking about you too. Though, that's nothing new. I was up late writing, and then I couldn't get to sleep. Soooo, we both couldn't sleep…"

She smiles and says, "We both weren't sleeping, so I hoped we could not-sleep together. You know?"

He smiles back and replies, "Yeah. Let's can't-sleep together…" He sweeps her up in a fiery kiss and returns to her neck, planting kisses all over. He finds her pulse point, and she gasps, so he lingers there, sending more heat through her body and between her legs. She grasps the back of his neck to keep him there. He sucks on her, and as much as she likes it – no, loves it – she has to warn him: "Don't you dare give me a hickey." She wishes she could say it with more authority, but she's too caught up in enjoying his oral fixation on her.

His open-mouth kisses move up her neck to her ear, and the spot right below her ear is another sweet spot, he discovers, thanks to the happy moan she lets out. He moans sexily in her ear, "I'll have to leave a hickey on a part that's more private." Before she can reply, he licks the spot below her ear, and she lets out an appeased sound. "I have another question," he tells her. "Where's your tattoo?"

"Mmm, you know how to conduct a search," she responds, "You're going to have to find it." Her hands roam around his back and scurry to the bottom of his t-shirt. Her hands slip underneath as he kisses her again. She closes her eyes and focuses on how it feels to have their mouths together. Her hands travel up his back and then down and around to his abdomen. They roam around his navel, and her lips part to let his tongue through. She moves a hand to dip under his pants & boxers, gripping his waist sensually. He moans, and the fingers of her other hand move up his chest. She breaks their kiss to command, "Lose the shirt."

Rick sits up, losing the touch of her hands. He throws his shirt off quickly, and he can't help but grin mischievously at her checking him out. The sight of his body fuels her to sit up and pull off her nightshirt. He watches it get tossed aside, and he closes his eyes, feeling overwhelmed that he's about to see Kate Beckett naked, that he's allowed to see Kate Beckett naked. She wants him. He wants her. They're finally together like this… He takes a deep breath and hears her calling his name and the words "look at me". Their eyes lock immediately when he opens his, and he tilts his head down to gaze at her beautiful body. She takes his breath away. As she lies back down, he eyes her up even more. "Kate, you're beautiful," he says softly. She gives him a warm smile when his eyes return to hers. He begins a descent to her lips, but she stops him. "Lose your pants," she says.

"So demanding," he mumbles.

"If you're complaining, you'll be punished. Severely," she says.

He chokes on his next breath, and he quickly rids himself of his pajama bottoms. Of course she doesn't miss the chance to scope out his legs, knees, and thighs. _Very nice._ He hovers above her and says sexily, "I think it's you who needs to be punished…for hiding such an incredible body from me." He glances down to her breasts, and she moans a response, "I can handle anything you do to me." She takes a breath and says in an almost whiny tone, "You've been hiding yourself." His looks up at her while she checks out his nicely toned muscles. "I can't believe what you hide under those button-downs of yours."

"Good thing we're done hiding," he says seriously.

"Oh yes. We are." She wraps her arms around his neck, pulls his body against hers, and kisses him hard. They both moan from the skin-to-skin contact. He slides a hand sensually up her thigh and hip to her waist. His fingernails pierce her skin when she nips at his bottom lip. She sloppily kisses to his cheek and then his neck. She sucks on him good before biting him, at which he gasps. _She's going to get it for that._ She soothes his neck with her tongue, and he sighs, "Kate…that's good…" She loves hearing her name be called out from his mesmerizing voice. Her arms release him, and her nails scrape down his chest & stomach lightly. They roam around his waist, and more pressure is applied when they move up his back. At the same time, her tongue is playing with his earlobe. He groans at the pressure change, and his mouth lands on her neck, biting her just as hard as she bit him. She cries out with pleasure, and it's directly in his ear. He loves all the sounds he's drawing out of her delicious mouth.

He pulls back from her to see her still gasping a bit. He glances down to watch his hands move up her body. She watches too, and when they reach her breasts, she sighs a grateful sigh. _Ohhh, his hands fit so perfectly._ He watches her reactions to his touch, and she watches his hands fondle her. She breathes heavily and abruptly throws her head back when his motions become rougher. He gropes her hard and pinches her nipples, and she cries out again. "You like in rough," he asks, clearly seeing that she does. He tugs at her nipples, making her groan very loudly. "Mmmm, Kate… You like it rough." She groans again, the low & sexy tone of his voice also driving her wild. He gropes her a little longer and then plants his mouth on her left breast. He takes her nipple in immediately and flicks it around with his tongue. At that, she releases a whole bunch of noises: gasps, moans, ohhhhs, ahhhhs, his name. The same happens when his mouth works on her right breast. She loves the way he plays with her nipple. _So fucking good!_ She cries out fiercely when his teeth clamp down and tug at her nipple – not too hard but not too gentle.

He kisses between and above her breasts while her hands travel to his boxers. He moans when her hands slip just underneath the waistband to tease him. He grinds into her, and she needs him naked NOW. She starts easing the boxers over his hips, and before she knows it, she's feeling his bare erection pressing against her thigh. She moans and watches him pull away to finish removing his boxers, which end up somewhere behind him. She can't help but look, and she licks her lips at his size. Neither goes unnoticed by him, and he thinks she looks like a hungry tigress right now. He moves back on top of her and kisses her hard, feeling such freedom from finally being completely naked with her. Her left hand holds onto his back tightly while her right moves down his side over his front and further down… He groans at the feel of her fingers wrapping around his hardness. Their kiss ends, and he pants into her neck. She teases him, "My my, you are big." He can only groan in response, and she whispers, "I like that." She rubs him more, her grip is firmer, and he can't help but thrust. She likes that too, loves feeling how aroused he is. Of course, she also loves his groans in response to her strokes. Her fingers massage the tip, and he lifts his head to speak, "God, Kate… I'm not going to last much longer."

She stops her hand, setting it on his waist. He's breathless but manages a slight smirk when she replies, "We can't have any premature shootings here." While she giggles, he moves a hand to her inner thigh. He gets his breathing back to normal, somewhat, before murmuring in her ear, "Time to find out just how ready you are for me." Her giggling ceases, and she realizes where his hand is. "I. Am. So ready. Rick," she whispers as his fingers move higher and higher, and she parts her legs for him. His name lingers on her lips, and she gasps when two fingers touch her lightly. He's barely on her, and she's dripping onto the bed. His fingers apply more pressure as they circle her clit. "Don't tease me, Rick!" He grins, presses against her clit, and rubs her so right. "Ohhh GOD!" He takes such pleasure in watching her reactions. He has always wanted to make her squirm. Especially like this. She screams when he shoves those two fingers inside her. _Oh yeah! A screamer!_ "You're so wet, Kate," he moans, moving his fingers in & out of her, "Oh fuck, you're hot." His comments make her groan again, and she's getting too close. "Rick, if you want sex, you need to stop," she tells him loudly and firmly. He suddenly takes his fingers away, and he brings them to his mouth, sipping up her juices. She moans while watching, and he moans in enjoyment of her flavor. "Tasty…" She jerks him into an open-mouth kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

They both moan as she opens her legs more and holds onto him tightly, his hardness pressing against her clit. They're breathless again, and she whispers loudly, "Oh, Rick…"

He clenches her hips and asks, "Do you have protection?"

"I'm on the pill," she tells him, "Though I haven't been with anyone in quite some time."

He smiles and replies, "Ne neither. Being a guy, it feels like an eternity."

She smiles and kisses him quickly yet fully. They gaze into one another's eyes as he eases the tip of his manhood inside her, making her gasp softly. He slowly slides through the rest of the way, and they both sigh & moan with gratification at being joined at last. She needs several moments to adjust to his size, and he can tell by her facial expression that he's big for her. "Too big for you," he worries aloud. "No," she says, not wanting to disappoint him, "Just start slow." He does as she wishes and also tongues her neck. She soon adjusts and groans in his ear, hoping it'll be enough encouragement for him to speed up. Her groan fuels his lower body, and he thrusts a little faster. "Ohh yeah," she exclaims. _I'm having sex with Rick Castle. Rick Castle! Only in my wildest dreams… Oh my God!_ "Oh fuck!" She thinks she said that in her mind, but his moan tells her that it slipped out of her mouth. She begins moving her hips with his, and he pants into her neck, his hot breath making her start to sweat. He's already sweating a little, and she can feel it as she runs her hands down his back to his rear-end. She cups his cheeks, and he groans loudly at the feel of her nails digging into him. She presses him further into her, and she cries out, "OHHHHH!"

"Oh fuck, Kate," he yells, "Ohhhh you feel good!" He pumps her faster and harder, and her fingers latch onto his sides while she hooks a leg around him. His next thrust hits her just right, and she lets out a short scream. She pants into his shoulder, and he sweats more from her steamy breath. He groans her name, and she bites the top of his shoulder in response, which makes him groan again. "Kate, Kate," he pants before yelling, "KAAAATE!" They want to come together, and they're getting closer & closer… He slides in and out of her with such ease now, and he sets a finger on her clit, rubbing her, making her cry out again. "Come with me," he murmurs, and she replies, "Ohhh fuck yeah…" More pumping, more loudness, quick kisses, a few bites that could leave marks. He feels her tighten around him, and it brings him to the edge. Her walls tighten again, and he can't believe how incredible it feels. He groans, curses, calls out her name a couple times as he explodes inside her. His fingering pauses while he luxuriates in his orgasm but soon resumes, and she screams his name when she climaxes moments later. They're watching each other when they come. She's never had an orgasm this amazing. Her body rocks with excitement, and she screams some more. Her cries gradually soften, and they're both completely out of breath. He collapses on top of her, and she lowers the leg she had around him. She keeps one hand on his back while her other one moves to his head, smoothing his hair.

A minute later, and they're still gasping for air as he glides out of her and rolls off of her. She slips an arm around him, her hand touching his neck. She looks over at him, and they say in unison, "Wow." "Jinx," she claims quickly. They share a look, and they bust out in smiles, laughing softly. She clutches his neck while slipping under the covers. He's staring at her the entire time, not only appreciating her body but also her sex hair. He joins her under the covers, and she scoots closer to him, smiling when he slides an arm around her waist. She rolls onto her side and lays her other hand on his stomach, rubbing him tenderly. Her eyes roam his chest, plugging his muscles and curves and everything else into her memory. Her gaze flows to his eyes, and she admits, "Amazing."

"The sex or me," he questions her, arching his eyebrows.

A sly, shy smile creeps over her face, and she answers, "Both."

He grins sexily at her and says, "Mmhmm, yeahhh. Still got it." He reaches to pat her upper thigh a few times. She rolls her eyes at him, and he chuckles. "You've got it going on too." She smacks him, and he turns serious. "Kate, you're more amazing than I imagined." She loses herself in his eyes and feels all the love she has for him.

"I have a question," she states. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Beckett! I think you know why."

She laughs at him and says, "I'm just messing with you."

He rolls his eyes at her and shakes his head at her repeating what he said to her earlier, knowing she enjoys toying with him just as much as he enjoys toying with her. They do that so well. She brings his attention back to her when she says, "I hope we do it again." He responds simply, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And again and again and again." She lets out an evil laugh and wonders, "You're not sleepy are you?"

He looks at her surprised. "Do you have to get up and go to work soon?" He glances at the clock and chuckles at how much later it is.

She grins and replies, "I'm on call in the afternoon. Do you have anything you have to get up for?" She arches her eyebrows, presses her lips together, and looks hopeful.

"Just you, it sounds like." He smirks and winks at her.

She smirks back. "Well, don't fall asleep yet," she says, "I'm not done with you. I have ideas AND you didn't find my tattoo yet."

"I didn't have time to find your tattoo," he replies, "You needed me too much." He rolls on his side, facing her. "I needed you more. So… Ideas? What is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"You'll have to put that aside, Castle. I need a little rest," she says, pushing him onto his back and moving to lie partially on him. She nuzzles his neck. _Who knew Kate Beckett was so snuggly?_ He wraps his other arm around her loosely and smiles, feeling like he's in heaven finally getting to hold the woman he loves in his arms. "Don't fall asleep," he tells her. She responds, "No. I just… My body needs this."

"Your body needs to snuggle with mine?" She tilts her head to nip his neck, and he cries, "Ow! Apples!" She kisses the spot she nipped. "My body needs relaxation," she says, settling down again. "Mine too," he replies softly, running his hand up and down her back. She moans contently and says, "That's nice."

Several minutes pass in silence before he pesters her again: "On a scale of 1 to Awesome, how good was the sex?"

"Geez, Castle," she says slightly annoyed, "I am not inflating your ego any more."

"Aww. Come on, Kate," he pleads.

"Don't make me bite you again," she warns him, trying not to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope all y'all enjoy the fun sexiness in this final chapter. It's good, it's good, it's good. Totally M!  
If you think it's too soon for them to be this playful with one another, then don't read. If you believe Kate wouldn't be so open & revealing too soon, then don't proceed. If you love smut and enjoy imagining Caskett having wicked naughty fun, then keep reading.**

**More reviews would be the cream in my coffee! They make me giddy like Rick and Kate make each other giddy. Don't you think they make each other giddy? I'm sure you will after this chapter. :)**

**Reminder: their thoughts are **_**italicized**_**.**

**PS: Wasn't "Always" mind-blowing fantastic? Still amazes me.**

**PPS: I meant to finish proofreading and revising a week ago. Life got in the way. Sorry for making you wait longer than intended, but I believe this is worth the wait.**

******Sleep With Me Part 3**

Rick and Kate rested a while, struggling like hell not to fall asleep. They don't know how they managed, but now, they're wandering out of the bedroom heading to the kitchen. She's in front of him wearing his t-shirt, and he's wearing his boxers. Getting close to the fridge, she stops and turns to face him. "I think I have a very serious case of Castle Insomnia," she informs him. She doesn't let a smile appear, but he smiles and asks, "What's that?"

"Um, it's when I'm with you and I can't sleep," she explains her made up condition. She's keeping the calm on her face, but there's lust and afterglowness in her eyes. "It's very serious," she adds, "But lucky for you, it's not contagious."

"It wouldn't be. Not to me since you're not a Castle," he says. _Not yet anyway._

Flashes to their potential future pop into her mind, and she can imagine them married. But she would not change her last name. A warm smile spreads on her face, and she kisses him softly. Neither bring up the future, of course. It's too soon for either of them to seriously contemplate marriage. This romance just began, for God's sake.

"If you have Castle Insomnia, then I have Beckettitis," he says, smirking.

"Uhh huh. And what's that?"

He wraps his arms around her, yanking her against him, her standing on her toes. He tells her, "It's a very serious condition." He says sexily in her ear, "It's when I can't get enough of you. Now that I can have you…" He plants his mouth below her ear and kisses down her neck. She laughs and moans with pleasure. "I can only guess what the cure is," she says sarcastically, holding onto his shoulders. She nips his ear playfully, and he laughs, pulling back from her. She kisses him and tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting a moan from him.

She teases seductively, "You like biting, huh?"

"When you do it, yeah."

She grins and says, "Apparently, you like to bite just as much as you love being bitten." He smirks in response, and she moans, "Mmhmm," before unwrapping herself from his arms and completing her journey to the fridge.

"So, why are we in the kitchen," he inquires.

She leans against the countertop beside the fridge and smiles mischievously at him, a naughty twinkle in her eye. _What is she up to_, he wonders. "I thought you might still be hungry. And, it turns out that this will be perfect treatment for your Beckettitis." She bobs her head down with a short laugh. She turns to open the fridge and asks him, "Whip cream or chocolate syrup?" She knows he'll pick the former, but she wants to hear him choose.

"Whip cream, definitely," he says, becoming excited with curiosity about what she wants to do with it. He has his own thoughts about what they could do with it. He goes to the open fridge and reaches out to grab the whip cream can, but she grabs it first and lets the door shut. "No, no," she says, kissing his cheek. She sets the can on the island, which she then pushes herself to sit on. He's watching her every move, never looking away. He moves to stand across from her at the spot where she use to be. His mouth drops hungrily when she swiftly removes his shirt, now sitting naked before him. She tosses the shirt at one of the stools as he remains fixed on her body. Now he's the one who looks like a tiger.

He licks his lips, and their eyes lock, exchanging the lust they're both feeling. He stares intently at her grabbing the can and shaking it up. She brushes her hair behind her shoulders. _Oh God, she's gonna…_ She sprays a curved line of whip cream across her upper chest while gasping, "Ahh, that's cold!" She sets the can down, grins, and looks him directly in the eyes. "If only someone could lick it off with his hot tongue…" He groans as he lunges to her, grasps her thighs, and leans in to lick the whip cream off. As eager as he is, he takes his time running his tongue along the line she drew, and she moans a few times. He never pauses, and he eventually has a mouthful of whip cream. He pulls back, smiling at her, and she laughs at his full mouth. After swallowing, he asks, "What else you got?" He kisses her quickly, feeling joy from her revealing this naughty side of herself. He always suspected it existed.

"Where do you want it," she asks boldly, arching her eyebrow.

"Do you even have to ask," he retorts.

She winks at him and sprays a small dollop on each breast, covering her nipples. She gasps again at the coldness, and he almost can't speak. "Ohhhhhh…" He's so entranced that it looks like he's about to drool. "Ahem," she says, snapping him out of his trance, even though she likes any attention he gives her. She craves his mouth on her.

He begins eating the whip cream from her right breast. She moans enthusiastically. Once she's licked clean, he lingers, his tongue circling around her nipple slowly, just slow enough to drive her crazy. She groans, and he tongues her nipple quickly before moving to her left breast. After enjoying the whip cream, he sucks on the underside, almost enough to leave a hickey. He takes her nipple into his mouth, first brushing his tongue against it and then tugging it between his teeth. She gasps harshly at his actions and does it again when his hand gropes her other breast. He kisses all over her chest and pulls back to see where she'll spray next. He massages her thighs, and she feels the heat between her legs. She fights to remain in control and keep up their food play. She's been gripping the island edge, but now she takes the can again as his hands slide over her knees down her legs. "How about you spray some," she says. He looks at her, arching his eyebrows up & down, and grabs the can from her. She gasps from the chill as he sprays some all over her left thigh. She laughs at how much he sprayed and says, "Geez, Castle!"

He puts down the can and replies, "I can eat tons of whip cream wherever, whenever. I never not have an appetite for it." He leans down, devouring the cream on her gorgeous thigh. She smiles while watching him. When he's finished, he runs his tongue slowly up to where it meets her abdomen, making her shiver. He grabs the can again, and she asks hopefully, "Do you have that kind of appetite for me?"

"Do you want me to," he wonders.

"You better 'cause I think maybe you might be you're stuck with me," she says.

"I've had an appetite for you always, and this is only our first night together, but I'm sure my appetite for you is stronger than my appetite for whip cream." He kisses her with assurance and sprays a line of whip cream on her right thigh, a small amount compared to his previous spray. He laps up the line swiftly, moaning afterwards, "That's good stuff." He sets the can on the countertop that's behind him and rubs her knees tenderly before spreading her thighs and bringing her to the island's edge. "My appetite for you is just so high. It's burning my insides."

"Yeah? You should take care of that." The next thing she knows, his mouth is on her thigh, making circles with his tongue as he moves to the inside. "Oh wow," she exhales. He bites her, yanking on her skin while growling, and she yelps, "Oww!" He pulls away to look up at her, showing his concern. She loves how he cares for her. She smiles and assures him, "It was good. I liked it. Don't worry." He looks relieved and smiles back before planting his lips on her other thigh. He kisses with an open mouth before running his tongue along her inner thigh. In lieu of biting, he sucks on her, wanting to give her that private hickey he had promised her when they were in bed. The longer he sucks, the more she knows what he's doing, and she moans deeply. Then she gasps at how rough it feels, and there's definitely a bruise that will last a few days. He smiles into her skin with a little sense of pride in marking her as his.

He runs his tongue along the bruise and travels higher. Her breath catches, she forgets to breathe as he finally reaches the area where she wants him and where his real appetite exists. He brings her legs over his shoulders and clutches her thighs as he wastes no more time teasing her. His tongue is between her moist folds on her clit, rubbing her, lapping up her juices, making her gasp and groan with delight. "Ahhhh, Rick," she exclaims, "OHH! AHH!" She needs to grip something, anything. One hand grips the island edge while the other latches onto his head, pulling his hair a bit. He moans, and she feels the vibrations from it, causing her to cry out again. He moans again as he now sucks on her clit, and her eyes widen. "OH! OHHHH!" She inhales sharply, and he pulls back a moment. "Mm, you like that?" He resumes sucking, and she exclaims, "OH GOD, yeahhhh." _His tongue is so good! I can't believe what this brilliant man does to me._ His tongue hits her harder and faster. "Oh, fuck, you're good!" "Mmmhmm," he moans, "You're good too. You taste so good, Kate." _Oh God, his voice!_ It spurs her on as much as anything fingers dig into his neck when she feels herself coming, and he glances up to watch her. "Rick! Rick!" She lets out a few rapid yells and calls out his name when she reaches ecstasy. She throws her head back and breathes heavily, her body jerking impulsively, his name still on her tongue. He gradually slows his tongue on her as she rides out her orgasm. She gazes down and seizes his eyes with hers, and she won't let go. When she lets go of him, he stands up, nudging her legs off his shoulders. A smug grin forms across his lips while she continues breathing erratically. She grabs his shoulders to hold herself steady and kisses him with gratitude & amazement. When her breathing returns to normal, she smiles at him, feeling very satisfied. She's also thinking that she has to return the pleasure…once she has settled down more.

"There are no words for that," she says softly.

He keeps his smugness and replies, "None?"

She shakes her head and says, "Except you're in for it now. I can't let you get away with doing that to me."

"You wanted me to do that to you," he retaliates.

It's true; there's no way she can deny that. But she chooses to ignore his comment and focus on her next target. She glimpses down below his waist and runs a finger gently over his straining erection, causing him to lose his breath for a moment. "You should take those boxers off." She looks back up at him and continues, "They don't seem very comfortable at the moment."

"Maybe you should take them off for me," he says in a deep, sexy tone.

"Yeah?"

"Ohh yeah."

She grips his waist, acting like she's going to shove his boxers down, but instead, she uses him to plop off the island. His erection is pressing against her, and she smiles. "You're definitely ready for release," she says, and she's not just talking about his boxers. She slips her fingers inside the waistband and kisses his neck while gently pushing him aside. She lets go of him, grabs the whip cream, and says, "I'm hungry too, Rick." She walks backwards to the bedroom as he feasts on her with his salacious stare. He follows her and smiles when she says, "Bed. Now, Castle." Her eyes linger on his straining erection, and she bites her lip. _Ohhhhh…she is going to be the death of me._ He wants to grab her and have her legs wrapped around him, but she has recaptured the control, and he's eager again for what she wants to do.

Inside her bedroom again, she stands at the foot of the bed and says somewhat sternly, "Get those annoying boxers off and lie down." After the boxers are off, she flashes him a smile and watches intently as he lies down on her bed. She's taking control of him on HER BED. He knows he'll love every second of what she's about to do, and she already loves having this power over him in her bedroom. It's such a turn on for her, and he always figured she'd be controlling behind closed doors much like she is at the precinct.

Kate climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs. She smoothes her hand over the right side of his handsome face. Her fingertips trace the outer edge of his ear before playing with his earlobe. Her fingernails scrape his neck, and then her hand slides down the middle of his chest. She shakes the can again, and Rick moans in anticipation. She looks at him with her voracious eyes and asks, "Where?" He smirks and answers, "Wherever you want."

She leans down and kisses all over his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest, making him groan. He's not sure how much of her seduction he can take as he's aroused enough for her already. She sits back up, smirking, and sprays some whip cream between his neck and shoulder. "Oh! That is cold," he declares. She licks it off quickly and repeats her actions on the other side. She sits up and sprays a line across his chest, going from one nipple to the other, and he gasps at the chill. She laps up the middle section, inching close to each nipple and making him groan again. "I know you can't handle this teasing," she says before her tongue runs over his right nipple. All he can reply with is: "Ohh, Kate." Her tongue lingers, and he thinks, _Who knew that this would feel so good. Ohhh…_ Her tongue moves across to his left nipple, and she moans at the yummyness of the whip cream. Of course, she enjoys him too. She mindlessly flicks his nipple around and snakes a hand down to his waist, driving him insane. The softness of her beautiful hair tickling his chest does it for him too. She sits up, grinning sexily, and says, "Yeah, you liked that? There's so much more I can do to you…"

_What is this woman capable of?_ "Oh, I bet," he replies, his eyes studying the way she's perched on him. _Damn, she sure does have a hot body._

She continues smiling while scooting herself down his body, and he knows he's in for it now. _He really has no idea._ Her eyes flick to his erection, and she licks her lips. _I can't wait to taste him._

He observes where her eyes go, and he moans softly. His eyes light up and he gasps harshly when she sprays cream across his waist. "So cold…" She moans and assures him, "I'll take care of that." She leans down to lick the cream off of him slowly, taking pleasure in the moans he releases. "So good," she murmurs against his skin. "Oh yeah," he replies. She grins, and once she's finished her delicacy, she backtracks, planting kisses across him. He calls out her name once she begins sucking on the right side of his body, intending to leave a hickey. He mumbles, "I know what you're doing." "Mmmhmm," she moans, sucking on him harder and rougher. Her mark forms, and she's quite satisfied with it. She sucks a little longer before licking the spot and whirling her finger gently over it. She sits up and combs back her fallen hair, glancing at the mark he left on her. She stares at him as her hand moves to his hardness, wrapping her fingers around him, causing him to moan deeply. He fists the sheets in his hands and notices her watching him. She keeps her hand still a few moments before kneading him very lightly. He groans loudly, and she lets go of him. She lowers the whip cream can and sprays some along his length. He groans sharply at the chilling sensation on his most sensitive part. She reaches away quickly to place the can on her nightstand and returns to lower her mouth to him. But before she does, she teases, "I bet that's really cold, isn't it?" He doesn't have to answer, and there's no way he can, especially once she breathes on him. Her breath is a hot clash with the cold cream. In the next instant, her head is tilted and her lips are around him, lapping up the cream, and he screams, "OH GOD!" The combination of the frigid soft cream and her tantalizing sultry mouth is an intense phenomenon for him. She makes her way slowly to the head, and he is constantly moaning and yelling. She hears her name numerous times, and it brings such joy to her. When she reaches her final destination, he groans like he's never groaned before, and he feels like he's going to completely lose his mind. He can't imagine anything better than this. Until this quick thought flashes through him: _What does she do with ice cubes?_ She begins moaning, and the vibrations make him want to thrust so badly. Her tongue circles his head a few times after the cream is gone, and then she takes him straight into her mouth to suck on him, her hands clutching his thighs tightly. "AHH! OHHHH! KATE!" _Mmmm, he's a screamer too. We make quite a pair._

She tucks her hair behind her ears and glances up at him, yearning to see his reactions. She sucks him faster, and he groans again. He manages to warn her… "I'm not gonna…last…much longer… OH Kate!" There's a certain sparkle in her eyes that he notices, and she doesn't stop or slow down. Her tongue slips against him again, and he fights like hell to not thrust. _Fuck, she's too good!_ She ushers in more of him, and she moans again. "Oh fuck… Oh! OHHHH! KATE!" Mere seconds later and he's plunging over the edge… He calls out her name again and again like his life depends on it as he explodes in her mouth. His body rocks with release, and he's gasping for air. She moans while swallowing his deliciousness, and she keeps her mouth on him as he rides out his orgasm. She makes sure he's licked clean before breaking away. She's sitting up, a little out of breath, and she flashes him a delighted smile, noticing beads of sweat on his forehead and neck. She soon hovers over him with her mouth at his ear. "I never realized how good you'd taste," she says before gently kissing the spot below his ear.

She pulls back, her face only inches from his, and he replies breathlessly, "I never realized…how amazing…your mouth would feel on me. Sure…I imagined you…doing that…but I never…"

"You imagined the whip cream too?" She arches her one eyebrow.

"I've imagined you and whip cream, yes, but not like that. I never imagined you using it…like that!" He exhales heavily and needs a little more time for his breathing to normalize.

Kate laughs, feeling even more pleased with herself. She feels pleased with Rick too since he felt so damn good in her mouth. If he were any thicker, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. She gasps lightly when he grabs her elbows, pulling her against him. Her hands grasp his strong arms, and he kisses her passionately but not enough to heat things up again. He's showing her his appreciation, forcing it all out in this kiss. When it ends, she whispers, "Wow." He plants a soft kiss on her neck and tangles a hand in her hair. "This is quite a slumber party, Beckett," he tells her with a grin. She grins back and slips out, "We could have another, kinkier one sometime." She drops her head to his shoulder bashfully. _God, did I really just say that?_

"Ohhh my God. Kinkier," he inquires, trying to process what 'kinkier' could mean.

She lays her head on his shoulder and reaches a hand up to massage his earlobe. "Yeahhh… Umm, I've got a drawer. With…stuff…" _Why not be honest with him?_

He suddenly shoves her off of him as he sits up, excitedly asking, "Where? What drawer? What stuff?" _It's definitely my lucky night._

"Castle! I'm not showing you the drawer." She glares at him.

"Come on," he begs, "Please… I've been good. I gave you your orgasm first."

"Rick!" She shakes her head, failing in suppressing her amused laugh.

"Kate, if you don't show me or tell me which drawer it is, I'll just go looking for it on my own." His eyes scan her room to try figuring out which drawer. _Or maybe it's not even a drawer. Maybe it's a box or something under her bed._

Her mouth drops, but she keeps her cool and tries persuading him out of it. "Don't forget that I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it."

He stares intently at her. "I'm not afraid of you. Especially not when you're naked."

Instead of threatening him, she offers him another choice: "Do you want to find that drawer, or do you want to see my tattoo?"

"Both," he answers, waggling his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes at him and whispers, "Of course."

"Sooooo…" He pats her tight a few times.

She sighs and stands up, saying, "I might as well show you the drawer." She faces him quickly and continues, "But we're not busting out any of that stuff tonight. So, don't bother begging." The amusement is gone from her voice.

He gulps and says softly, "I won't, but that doesn't mean I won't beg later today after we've had some sleep." He waits for her to move, but she doesn't. "The drawer is right here," she clarifies, gesturing to the left side of her bed. He moves closer to the left edge of the bed, eager to see the 'stuff' she has. Bending down, she's blushing as she slides the deep bottom drawer of her nightstand open_._ She stands back up, allowing him to explore on his own. He's the only person she would ever trust to rummage through some of her most personal items, and he's the one she wants to share these particular items with. Oh, the fun they could have…

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and leans down to check out the goodies. Just at first glance, his eyes are bugging out and his heart is racing. She tries not to feel shy since she did just have her mouth wrapped erotically around him only minutes ago and she is standing in front of him naked, but she keeps blushing, not having any control over it. Her eyes are shifty; she doesn't know where to place them. She takes a deep breath and smiles when he murmurs, "My oh my, Detective Beckett." She suddenly feels confident enough to look at him. He smirks at her and says, "You know, I always suspected you had a secret naughty side to yourself."

Inside the drawer: condoms, KY jelly, a couple vibrators, leather cuffs (for wrists & ankles), purple zebra-print handcuffs, some blindfolds, a bottle of massage oil, books (including the Kama Sutra), furry & feathery ticklers, and games. It's a toy box for lovers, and Rick doesn't dare imagine when and with whom Kate has used these items. He remains focused on the fact that she is experienced, which is exciting. He's sure to have a lifetime of fun with her, assuming that they'll have a lifetime together.

Before he asks about anything, she informs him, "I've rarely used the purple zebra cuffs, and the massage oil is hardly used. I have another bottle with my bath stuff."

"How often is the KY used?" He arches an eyebrow while resting a hand on the top of the drawer.

She bites her lip and reluctantly answers, "A lot, I guess."

He looks up at her. "Recently?" His gutter mind takes him directly to her using it on herself.

"Ummm…yeah." She looks to the floor, biting her lip again. She goes to sit beside him and buries her face in his shoulder to hide her blushing.

His smug grin returns, and he says, "That's all I need to know." _Definitely used it on herself. While fantasizing about me? Yeahhh… Same thing with the vibrators, I bet._

She pulls about two inches away from him to say, "Wipe that damn grin off your face."

He laughs at her, and he feels her smile against him. "Truth or dare," he asks after examining the drawer's books & games.

She doesn't risk answering 'dare', certain that he's dying to use something in that drawer. Multiple somethings. She's sure he feels like a kid in a candy store, ready to pounce on everything. "Truth," she says, lifting her head up.

He turns his head to ask her: "You're a secret sex addict, aren't you?"

She busts out laughing, appreciating him making her laugh when she's exposing this part of her to him. "Oh my God… Castle, that's not a real question!" She smacks his chest.

He almost joins in her laughing, but his eyes return to the drawer. "Okay. You're right. I'll give ya a real question." He pauses and locks eyes with hers. Her laughter fades away. "What's your favorite thing in that drawer," he asks, setting his hand on her thigh, squeezing it tenderly and grazing a finger along the inside delicately. Chills of arousal course through her. She has to take a breath before answering. "I'm not trying to get out of answering the question, but honestly, I don't know. It's a variety, you know, and I haven't used a lot of that stuff in long time. It feels like a long time. I will point out that the leather cuffs are…umm…enjoyable." She glances at his hand that's on her thigh and massages his wrist with her dainty fingers. "Very enjoyable." A rush of blood travels down to his southern region, which she happily observes the effects of, and his fingers dig into her thigh. He reaches down to pick up the wrist cuffs with his other hand. "They do look fun," he replies, giving her a smirk. "You do have a variety, but this can't be everything you have."

"That's what fits in that drawer," she says, her fingers running over his lower arm.

"Ah hah! You are a secret sex addict! Please tell me where else you're hiding stuff." His excited eyes scan the room again. _Another drawer? Under the bed? I can't imagine what else she has. Wow, whoa, Beckett!_

"You haven't earned the right to anything else," she says, gripping his wrist tightly, "You're lucky you got to see this drawer already." _There is no way he is seeing my outfits and the box under the bed. No!_

"But, Beckett, you shouldn't hide your paddle. What if I'm bad and you need to spank me?" He waggles his eyebrows at her.

"If I need to spank you, I've got my own hands to do it."

His eyes darken at her with pure lust as he leans in close. "Ooooh. Kate…" He draws out her name. Facing away, he licks his lips and grins.

She quickly lifts her legs and tucks them under her. She grabs his ear, tugging it hard, while exclaiming, "Stop thinking about me spanking you, Castle!"

"Ow ow ow, OW! Apples, Beckett! Apples!" After she takes her hand away, he lets out rapidly, "Oooh, since you have leather cuffs and blindfolds and God knows what else, you must have a safe word too!" She raises her hand, but he covers his ears and leans away from her.

"You already asked your question, and I answered as honestly as I could. You don't get to ask another one. And you don't need to know my safe word…" She leans in to him and kisses his hand, which he then lowers. She kisses his ear and finishes: "Yet." She nips his ear playfully and pulls away. She eyes the cuffs that he is still holding. "Truth or dare, Rick," she asks softly.

He leans in to press his forehead to hers. "I dare you to dare me," he responds, smiling. He pulls back and watches her roll her eyes with amusement. She takes a breath and tells him, "I dare you to lie down and let me cuff you." She arches her eyebrows up and down.

"Kate, I thought you said we're not using any of this stuff tonight," he says, smirking as he moves to lie down against the pillows. He keeps his eyes on her as she bends to close the drawer. She moves over him and eases the cuffs out of his hand. "That was before I saw you holding these cuffs," she replies. They both feel the lust taking over their bodies and minds once again. There's no stopping it now, not that they want to. They should be tired as hell, but they're running on adrenaline for each other.

She straddles him and gasps softly at his hardness rising between her legs. She smiles as she grabs his wrists and places them above his head. She reaches up to wrap the cuffs around his wrists, restraining him to the headboard in the process, and he gazes at her gorgeous body the entire time. "We're pulling an all-nighter here," he says. "Hmm. Yeah, I guess we are," she says before sitting back. She stares at him restrained to HER bed with HER FAVORITE toy. She can't stop the huge smile that's spreading on her face. "This new look is really working for me. I think I prefer you this way." She licks her lips, causing him to sigh with anticipation. "You know what my safe word is," he says.

Her smile turns from playful to warm. "Don't worry. You haven't been bad enough for me to hurt you. I just wanted to see how you'd look cuffed to my bed."

"Oh, is that all," he wonders, chuckling softly, assuming that that can't be the only reason.

Her eyes travel down his body, and her hands creep up his stomach and chest. She presses her thumbs to his nipples, and he moans deeply. Once her fingers begin rubbing his neck, she reaches up to kiss him softly, not letting her body touch his. Their eyes lock, and she smiles again. Her hands move down his body slowly, her fingers digging into him as they go. She kisses him again, immediately thrusting her tongue past his lips. He moans not only from their kissing but also from her body being so near his and her hands getting closer to his erection. He moans enthusiastically at the feel of her hands squeezing his waist. She moans while pressing her breasts into his chest repeatedly. He groans in frustration because he wants to touch her and hold her tight. He wants to grab her, slam her onto the mattress, and plant his mouth all over her. But at the same time, he's enjoying the restraint. He likes her being in control. He loves her doing such delicious things while on top of him. He moans again, fighting for control over their tongue duel, but she doesn't let up. She's tough. She groans while kissing him harder, her fingernails pressing into hips. She breaks away abruptly, he's gasping, and she places open-mouth tongue-heavy kisses on one side of his neck, making him groan again, this time louder. "Ohhh, Kate," he moans deeply. She stops and sits up, panting a little and pushing back her hair. His heart is racing for her; he's aching for her to continue. She grinds her hips into him. "Oh God," he gasps, which makes her smile, feeling pleased at how turned on he is. "Mmm, you want me…" she purrs, "Too bad you can't just grab me and take me." She giggles mischievously, her hips grinding again, making them both moan. "Oooh, you're so hard," she whispers.

Still feeling out of breath, he responds, "Fuck yeah, I want you. I know you want me too." There's desperation and teasing in his tone. Since he cannot use his fingers between her legs, he thrusts his erection against her, and she gasps, her nails digging into his abdomen, making him groan. "Mmmm…maybe we should do something about that," she says as her fingers slip down below his waist. She positions him at her entrance. He almost can't speak with her hand on him. "We're really going to have sex while- Ohhh, God," he groans as she lowers her hips, taking him inside her. _Sex while I'm cuffed to her bed? This woman is amazing!_

Kate lets out a gasp and moves her hands to his shoulders while staying still to adjust to his size. Before she begins moving, she locks eyes with his and says, "You make me feel good." Rick flashes a grin and yanks on the cuffs, rattling the chain link against the bedpost. "I want to touch you," he says. Maintaining eye contact, she leans forward, raising her hips for him to slide almost entirely out of her, and whispers, "I know." She gives him a quick, passionate kiss and then slams against him, her drenched warmth surrounding his erect hardness again, both of them gasping. She pulls her hips back and thrusts again & again, moving a bit faster. They're breathing heavy, and she can't help but kiss him again. Their tongues mingle briefly before she sits up, combing her hair back. She holds onto his shoulders while thrusting at him over and over again, building a steady rhythm. "Ohhhhh Kattteee…" She moves a little faster, and they both groan. She tilts her head back and presses her palms against his chest, losing herself in their sexing. _Damn, riding him is amazing!_ He stares at her intently, his eyes set on her beautiful neck. He wets his lips and gazes down her body, watching her bouncing breasts, which causes more groaning from him. His eyes wander further south, and soon, he's watching her pelvis in action. He forgets to breathe for a couple moments and starts panting heavily. He instinctively moves his hips with hers, their rhythm now even more enjoyable. She gasps hard, tilts her head forward, and exclaims, "Ohhh! OH! AHH!" She makes them move even faster and grinds against him harder. "OH God yeah," he calls out, his gaze moving to her face, their eyes meeting intensely before his return to her breasts. He tugs against the cuffs again, wanting to grope her more than ever. He groans in frustration and pleasure, and she smirks. "Maybe…I've kept you…restrained…long enough," she pants, riding him harder again.

Before uncuffing him, she leans back and shuts her eyes, reaching behind her to hold onto his legs. This deepens the angle, making them both cry out. He tilts his head back, groaning her name. They move faster, and his eyes widen when they return to her. He feels much closer to coming while staring at her gorgeous angled body riding him so right. _She's the hottest woman I've ever been with. Absolutely. Oh my God..._ She calls out his name and opens her eyes to see him watching her, and it's quite an erotic experience for her, knowing he's going insane for her body and not being able to touch her. She decides that now's the time to end his agony. She slows their movements and sits up. They remain connected as she reaches to uncuff him. Her breasts are directly in front of him, and he cannot help but take one in his mouth, tonguing her nipple urgently, making it extra hard. She gasps, losing her concentration. In the next moment, he takes her nipple between his teeth, and she calls out, "Rick! Ah! Do you want me to uncuff you or not?" He lets go of her nipple but keeps his lips against it, and she can feel him smirking. She resumes unfastening the right cuff and then quickly removes the left one, chucking the cuffs aside. He kisses the underside of her breast in appreciation, making her moan. She settles back on him, and they resume their thrusting. His hands lunge for her breasts, squeezing them roughly. He moans while she groans very loudly. She cries out his name harshly when he tugs her nipples. They move faster together, both of them grunting excessively. She suddenly grabs his right arm and pulls him to sit up. His left hand immediately lands on her side, sending more waves of pleasure through her. Her right hand wraps around his neck, and she kisses him fiercely. He ardently pumps her in response, making her moan. She breaks the kiss and slows their pace. She guides his right hand to her hips, and he presses his fingers into her while kissing her. She can't let the kiss linger or intensify since she has a reason for his hand to be where it is. She clutches his fingers and places them a bit to the left on her left rear cheek. Still holding his fingers there, she whispers huskily in his ear, "My tattoo is right here." She pulls back and watches his mouth drop. An 'ohhhhhh' escapes him, and he thrusts into her hard, making her gasp harshly. Her walls tighten around him, and he falls to her neck, groaning before sucking on her. He bites her lightly and soothes the spot with his tongue. He did his best not to leave a mark even though his natural tendency is to do so.

His other hand moves to her right rear cheek, cupping it firmly. Her hand that's pressing his fingers travels up his arm to hold onto his shoulder. He's kissing her neck, she's panting, while he concentrates on pumping her, wanting to hit all the right spots. Her walls tighten again, and he truly cannot believe how spectacular it feels. What's more spectacular is that she's the one doing it. "Do that again," he whispers without even knowing it. "Do what," she replies, her walls tensing just like he wants. "That!" He lifts his head and makes eye contact with her. She does it again, and he groans, "Oh God, Kate!" His hands move to her back, drawing her tight against him, and he maneuvers himself to fall forward on top of her on the bed. Her legs wrap around him as he starts pounding in and out of her. Her panting is louder, and she feels much closer to climaxing. "Rick! I'm so fucking close," she says breathlessly. "Ohh, me too," he says with urgency. They move together with such vigorous speed; the only thing that matters is reaching that oh so perfect ecstasy. And a minute later, they do… Her walls clench again, and it sends him over the edge. He's groaning and yelling her name over and over while spurting inside her. Her nails dig into his back as she comes and screams, "OH! OHHHH! RICK!" His name spills from her mouth again, and it's music to his ears as he rides out his orgasm. He's still pumping her, and she' groaning while riding out hers. Neither of them has ever felt so elated and sweaty, not even after the first time they did it. They thought their first time was amazing, but this second time has their heads spinning and their mouths gasping strenuously.

He pushes himself off of her, sliding out of her, and rolls onto his back beside her. He reaches for her hand, grasping it, interlocking his fingers with hers securely. She lays a leg over his to stay in contact with him. Her foot lazily runs over his lower leg, and he holds their hands to his heavily beating heart. Her own heart beats the same way as they lie in silence together struggling to breathe normally. Her other hand rests on her chest, and she glances over at him, wanting to express her delight & affection for him, but she cannot find the words or the capacity to do so. So instead, she snuggles her head to his and kisses his cheek twice. A few moments more, and he's the one to finally break the silence. "Did that just happen," he whispers loudly in wonderment. "Which part," she whispers softly. He smirks and replies, "Everything." He takes a few short breaths prior to adding, "It was hot doing it at this end of the bed."

That delighted smile forms on Kate's face, but she stays quiet, in disbelief herself over everything that's happened. She lowers her head to kiss his shoulder. "Who knew that feeling brave enough to call you and then wear nothing but a nightshirt would lead to this," she thinks aloud.

"Oh my God, you drove me crazy with that nightshirt," Rick says, turning his head to look at her. She tilts her head up, and their noses touch lightly. "I suspected you had nothing on underneath," he adds.

"I drove myself crazy." She chuckles a bit before hushing her tone, shyness creeping in. "Being in the same room with you, sitting so close to you while not wearing any underwear… I felt naked."

He moans while turning his head away, staring at the ceiling. "You must have had some idea of what would happen if you wore only that nightshirt."

She pulls her head back and responds, "I had ideas, but honestly, it was so warm and I didn't think too much about it. I just went for it."

"Hoping you'd land me in bed finally," he assumes smugly.

She whacks him with the hand that he's not currently holding. "Apples," he states, making her laugh. "You big baby," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Big is definitely correct."

"Do you want me to keep smacking you?"

"As long as you keep doing it while you're naked," he says, pushing her buttons because it's too much fun. _I shouldn't have. I pray she doesn't seriously injure me one of these days._

She glares, smacks him harder, and warns, "Don't make me twist your nipples. Cause I could definitely do that, and you'd be screaming in agony."

He gasps, shocked at her directness, and says, "I'm not so sure about that agony. Might get the blood flowing south again, if you know what I mean."

She sighs and decides not to smack him or twist him in any way. _It would just encourage him._ She slips her hand from his grasp and rolls over on top of him. She gazes into his eyes and sees the playful sparkle fade into admiration, and is that love? She smiles warmly at him, returning the love. He smiles back, pushing some of her hair behind her ears. "You really did stir me crazy in that nightshirt. I've wanted you for so long…not just for sex…"

"I know, Rick," she whispers, "I know." That's all she needs to say for him to understand that she feels the same way. Even though they expressed that earlier when they were about to enter this new phase of their relationship, it's good for them to hear it again. Neither will have any regrets. They know this is something real, something they'll cherish every moment of.

His hand travels slowly down her back, feeling the curve of her mesmerizing spine. He's not trying to arouse her, only wanting to rejoice in the fact that he can touch her anywhere he wants. He has the freedom to explore her body and study every curve, every bump, and every mark knowing that she won't protest. She sighs contently and then lets out a giggle when his fingers run lightly over her lower back. "Detective Beckett, I didn't know you were ticklish," he says, amused.

"Only a little," she whispers into his neck.

His hand continues down to her rear, and he remembers the tattoo. "Are you going to let me see your tattoo," he asks, resting his hand on it.

She kisses his neck and replies, "Mm, I suppose you deserve to. You've been so good to me." She pushes herself up and off of him. She moves to the top of the bed to lie on her stomach, her soft cheek resting against the comfy pillows and her hands relaxing beside her head. His eyes light up while watching her, and it takes him a couple seconds to collect himself. _I'm about to see Beckett's tattoo! Best. Night. Ever!_ He sits up and straddles her legs as his eyes finally gaze upon the infamous tattoo – a symbol of her wild days. He runs a thumb over the dark purple angel wings, which have soft black edging. Angel wings are a sweet image, and there really is nothing totally wild about this pair. The body part is exciting, and the colors express somber, depressed feelings, but it's not as wild as some of the ideas he had conjured up. _It does look real good on her. I'm sure it has meaning to it, but it's on such a naughty place._ He smirks and tells her, "I like it."

"I'm not surprised," she responds. _He's actually seeing my tattoo right now! A part of me never thought that this would happen._ "I kinda got it on a spur-of-the-moment. I got wings for my mom, and the colors…"

"They represent how lost and sad and angry you felt," he finishes her sentence.

She props herself on her arms and looks over her shoulder. "Yeah." His eyes glance to her only for a moment, and she continues, "Plus, purple is my favorite color."

"Good to know," he says, partially about discovering her favorite color. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Kate," he adds with all the care he contains for her. He leans down to plant a gentle, loving kiss on her tattoo, making her smile. Sitting back up, he asks, "So, why here?" He runs his thumb back and forth over it, admiring it more than when he first set eyes on it.

"I don't know, Rick. I guess I was feeling naughty. I also wanted it where no one would see it," she explains, "And no one would unless…"

He completes her again: "Unless they were going to do it with you." He shudders at the thought of anyone else touching her, feeling her, being with her.

"Sometimes I showed it off to get a guy to come home with me. Or I showed it off to tease a guy and make him want me more than he already did."

"Ooh, you were bad. Picking up guys at bars and taking them home just to…"

"Yes, my wild days had plenty of that," she cuts him off sharply, "It happened at clubs too."

He starts massaging her rear, making her moan. "You know… You could have let me have a peek, and I would have come home with you. Since you wanted me so bad, that's all you had to do…"

She wants to turn around to grab him, hurt him in some way, but she loves his hands on her and doesn't want to stop the attention he's giving to her tattoo. "Isn't it better that we didn't jump into bed right way," she says seriously.

"Yes," he answers. Silence fills the room, and her head returns to the pillow. He stops massaging her and simply stares at the angel wings, fascinating himself with every inch of them. He leans forward and brushes her hair out of the way to murmur in her ear, "Very sexy, detective. Very, very sexy. I like where you got it."

She smiles, enjoying every compliment he gives her. No one has ever sounded so sexy when telling her what they think of her tattoo. She laughs softly when he pats her rear lightly a few times while moving off of her. He lies on his back and slips under the covers. She turns around and slides under before snuggling into his side, her hand roaming around his waist. His hand slips around her back, and he moans with content at her legs becoming entangled with his. They finally feel the exhaustion of their day and night; their bodies are worn from all the extracurricular activities. "I didn't know I was so tired," Rick mumbles, closing his eyes, "Best slumber party ever."

"Definitely," Kate says, her eyes closing as well. She quickly reopens them to take a final peek at him. She reaches up to kiss him on the lips one more time. He opens his eyes to stare into hers, and her mouth sucks lightly on his bottom lip. She licks his lip before pulling away, but he brings her back, giving her several sweet kisses. She smiles, and he lets her end the kissing so she can settle down against him. _He's so comfortable._ "You can come over and sleep with me whenever you want," she murmurs, shutting her eyes and letting sleep consume her.

He grins, turns on his side slightly, and cuddles her closer. "Until tomorrow, Kate," he whispers, shutting his eyes. She moans faintly and nuzzles his neck. _I love that she's a snuggler._ Moments later, they're both sleeping peacefully, getting the best sleep they've ever gotten after having the greatest all-nighter they could've ever imagined.


End file.
